


Truth or Dare

by blackpercy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin War (Comics), We Are Robin (Comics)
Genre: Black Stephanie Brown, Fluff and Crack, Gen, KJANDJKANKJ THAT LAST ONE, LIAN ISN'T DEAD HERE, Latino Jason Todd, Texting, anyway they are FAMILY, basically everything is Fine, batfam shenanigans, bold of you to assume these ppl are straight, cass is a lesbian, dick is pan, duke and miles morales get lunch, duke is asexual, jason doesn't put labels on himself, so dont expect good writing bc im teaching myself that it is possible to write for writing's sake, so this is for fun, steph is a power bi, this is still gen tho lmao, this is wack but okay, tim drake isn't white, tim isbi but he likes guys more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Put the Batfam in one house during quarantine and see what happens.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

This is what happened when you were quarantined in a mansion with, like, fifty other kids.

Everybody was bored, tired, or angry, so Duke went to the kitchen (after his sixth fight with Tim in the hour) to get himself a slice of cake but then Cass came crashing into the kitchen with the zipline she and Damian had made.

“Game room. Now.”

She then proceeded to backflip out of the kitchen, leaving Duke standing by the fridge wondering what crack this family was on.

* * *

Six-thirty, PM.

Game room in the East Wing of the Manor.

Six kids sitting in a semi-circle around a singular burning candle.

(Cass had to drag Jason kicking and screaming to the game room, hence his extreme brooding.)

Duke was in the middle of the semi-circle, and he was wondering whether his sister had called them here to perform a demonic ritual.

The last time hadn’t gone so well….

Cass looked at Dick and nodded assertively before gesturing to the candle.

“Dick. Explain.”   


Dick’s lips twitched in an amused manner, “Cass thinks we should play truth or dare because she’s sick of everyone fighting.”

“ _ That’s _ counterproductive.” Jason snorted in the corner.

“Oh, hush.” Cass snapped. She nodded at her oldest brother, “Continue.”

“Well, like I was saying,” Dick directed a pointed glare at Jason. “Okay, Cass has graciously produced two hats,” he took out a fedora and a 300$ Balenciaga hat from behind his back. Both of them were stuffed with small strips of paper. “Then we’ll go from oldest to youngest. The Balenciaga hat is the stuff full of dares, the fedora has truths.”

Cass nodded and gave a large (and slightly terrifying) grin at the group. Damian shivered.

* * *

“Truth or dare?”

Cass asked the question ominously, the candle highlighting and shadowing her determined features. 

Dick shrugged, “Dare.”

Cass nodded and plucked a paper from the Balenciaga hat. 

“ _ Jump off the roof _ ,” she read aloud. Dick smirked and the rest of the family groaned.

“That’s not fair!”

“That’s sooo easy!”

“Make it a skyscraper, cowardice has no room in this family!”

Dick simply ignored them, got up, and motioned for them to follow him. 

“You’re all babies, now c’mon,” he motioned with his hand and they all got up to follow him to the roof.

* * *

Bruce was standing in the middle of the circle and glaring at all the kids. Dick was cackling in the corner and the TV was on. A picture of a mask-clad Jason and Tim fighting on top of the roof of the Clocktower was on the news station. In the background, you can see Duke, as The Signal, vault himself over the edge while flipping off the camera. 

Bruce pointed at the television.

“Why?”

Duke blinked at his mentor. He exchanged a glance with Cass, then he shrugged. “Why n-”

“If you say ‘why not’ I’m taking your bikes,” Bruce says slowly. Duke clamped his mouth shut. Bruce began to massage his temples.

“I know you’ve all been bored in quarantine, but you cannot do this.”

Dick laughed harder.

“It’s not becoming, and you can’t goof off when we’re trying to get criminals to take us seriously.”

Jason sent a text on his phone, the sound of the notification filled the room. He glanced at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

“You dress up as a nocturnal animal and had Gotham believing you were an urban legend for, like, a year and you wanna talk to us about goofing off?”

Bruce suddenly looked very weary. He looked directly to the side, his chin toward his shoulder. 

“What’s he looking at?”

“Father, who’s there?”

“Is he crazy?”

" _Did we break him?_ "

Bruce sighed directly into the camera and began to blink twice.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera is shaky, the person holding it seems to be running.

Suddenly, it turns to face a boy with a snapback on backward, light brown skin, blue eyes, and longish, glossy, black hair. He’s grinning widely.

“So,” he breathes heavily. “I just pranked Jason and I have thirty seconds before he finds out-”

There’s a scream that sounds like “Tim!!” with a lot of curse words. Tim sighs.

“So, I have one second, hold up.”

The camera goes dark for a second, there is rustling heard. There is a grating sound, then the camera goes back to Tim. He looks to be crouching.

“So, I’m hiding underneath the fake bushes,” he whispers. “Jason doesn’t even know these are here.”

There are heavy footsteps, Tim stifles a snicker.

“Where are you, Replacement?” Jason’s voice can be heard from under the bushes. “When I find you…”

He walks right by the bushes, Tim smirks.

“He’s such an idiot.” He snickers.

* * *

**_idiot #1_ ** _added_ **_brat_ ** _,_ **_dukas_ ** _,_ **_steph💜_ ** _,_ **_cass <3_ ** _,_ **_drake like a duck_ ** _,_ **_dick_ ** _,_ **_harpy_ ** _,_ **_babs_ ** _,_ **_edward cullen_ ** _, to a conversation_

**idiot #1** : where’s replacement

 **dukas** : gimme the answers to my physics hw and i’ll tell you

 **steph💜** : tim told me to tell u ur a little bitch duke

 **dukas** : well unlike HIM i’m not trying to drop out sooo

 **cass <3**: lol

 **babs** : Why did you make a gc for this? Just track his IP like a normal person…

 **idiot #1** : WOW BABS WHY DID I NEVER THINK OF THAT

 **idiot #1** : my hair hasn’t been red since the last reboot

 **dick** : can you NOT break the fourth wall, thank you

 **babs** : Did you guys ever finish that truth or dare game

 **steph💜** : not babs capitalizing her sentences-

 **dukas** : smh babs u know the rules here

 **babs** : Answer the question

 **cass <3**: no.

 **babs** : do that instead of blowing up my phone

 **cass <3**: living room. now.

 **brat** : I have better things to do than play a silly elementary school game

 **cass <3**: now.

 **steph💜** : can yall ft me while you do this bc i wanna witness the chaos

 **dukas** : np

.

“Where’s Tim?” Dick asks. The semi-circle on the expensive rug isn’t complete without the boy. “Isn’t he supposed to be here?”

Jason smirks. “He’s hiding. As he should.”

Damian shrugs. “I hope he comes out soon. He tends to be a nuisance, but the game is uneven without him.”

Jason still has coppery red hair. Dick is wearing a black hoodie with a Nightwing logo because he loves wearing his own merch. Damian is just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Duke is wearing a yellow hoodie and basketball shorts. Cass is wearing leg warmers, leggings, and a blue top.

Duke is ignoring all of them and chatting with Stephanie. The screen on his phone shows her doing her own box braids with honey-brown hair. 

“Steph, you’re supposed to braid the other way.”

“No the hell you’re not,” she scoffs. “I’ve done this before and it turned out fine.”

“You’re braiding them in different directions.”

“No I’m not!”

It’s loud in the living room. Cass looks around from the center of the semi-circle and pulls out the Balenciaga hat and the fedora. She nods to Jason.

“It’s your turn,” she states simply and nudges the hats toward him. Jason rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I choose truth.”

“Coward,” Damian says smugly. Jason shoots him a look before digging his hand in the fedora. He pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it. He begins to read out loud.

“Did Jason have a fling with Roy?” He doesn’t even blink and turns to Duke to pluck the phone out of his hand.

“Hey!”

“Can it, glowstick,” Jason snaps. He addresses Stephanie, who is smirking. “Did you write this?”

Stephanie shrugs, taking her sweet time to finish a braid. “Of course I did. I was getting lunch with Kara a couple weeks ago who had had a girl’s day with Donna who had babysat Lian and Lian said that her dad had a boyfriend and I was pretty sure it was you but I couldn’t be sure. Now, answer the question.”

Jason sighs and looks at the semi-circle wearily. Everybody is looking at him expectantly, even Damian. 

“Yes, I had a thing with Roy.” He groans and flops onto his back. “We’re not dating anymore, though.”

“I knew it!” Stephanie shrieks. Dick discreetly hands Duke twenty dollars. Cass smiles at her family.

She hands the hats to Duke next. “Your turn.”

Duke picks a dare and reads it out loud. “Call your superhero crush.”

Everybody looks at him, Duke looks like he’s entered the void. He closes his eyes. “Guys, it’s embarrassing.”

“How embarrassing?” Jason teases. “Like, mine was Wonder Woman. Honestly, it still is.”

“ _ItwasSteph,_ ” Duke mumbles quietly. Dick pretends not to hear.

“Speak up, Sir Thomas,” he mocks. “We can’t hear you.”

Duke wants to die as he speaks louder. “It was Steph.”

“What?!”

“I’m gonna die, oh my word,” Jason starts to wheeze. Damian snickers.

Steph presses a hand to her heart with her free hand. “Oh my gosh, Duke, I’m so honored. And here I was thinking that was my awkward phase.”

“I was thirteen, don’t flatter yourself,” Duke scoffs. 

They spend a good twenty minutes making fun of Duke before moving on to Damian. 

“Truth or Dare, Dami?” Duke asks. He’s angling his phone so Steph can see. Damian silently picks a paper out of the Balenciaga hat.

“Wage war in the middle of Wal-Mart,” he reads. He arches an eyebrow at Cassandra. “We are in the midst of a pandemic.”

“Wear a mask,” she shrugs. Damian turns to look into the camera.

* * *

Three people have been designated to follow Damian into Wal-Mart. Duke was chosen so he could film for Stephanie, Dick was chosen because he wanted to go, and Cassandra was chosen for no reason. They are all wearing masks and in their vigilante personas.

He is in the Robin costume and muttering Arabic curses at his siblings. Dick holds back a snicker as his youngest brother unsheathes his sword and charges into the crowd.

First, Damian hops on top of the shelf and waves around his sword while screaming. An old lady doesn’t bat an eyelash. He begins to hop from shelf to shelf, Duke is running after him, a girl with pink hair is filming.

Dick is FaceTiming Donna at the entrance, not wanting to be associated with this.

“Say something about the Blood Son!” Duke calls out to him. Damian gives him an icy glare, at which Duke just smiles, before sighing and beginning to scream again.

“You will feel the wrath of the Blood Son!” Damian screams at the top of his lungs. Somebody runs away. He starts to do flips and twirls his swords everywhere while screaming like a wild animal.

More people are filming. Dick is exchanging Justice League secrets with Donna.

* * *

**idiot #1** : how bad was it 

**steph💜:** AKAJDNJKNAKJDNBFJAKNKA

 **steph💜** : KJADNKJA KDANKJANKDJAS DKANDAKJ HE

 **steph💜** : HE WAS DOING THE AKJNDJKN THE SWORD TWIRLY THING

 **steph💜** : AND SCREECHING LIKE A MONEY I AM GOING TO DIE KAJNDKJA

 **steph💜** : omfg *monkey

 **dukas** : IT WAS THE BEST THING I’VE SEEN ALL DAY

 **drake like a duck** : SEND THE VIDEO NOW

 **cass <3**: robin_wreaks_havoc.mp3.file

 **dick** : damn where have you been

 **drake like a duck** : underground

 **idiot #1** : waaay down hadeeeesstooowwn waaay down under the groooouund

 **babs** : stfu

 **idiot #1** : rude

 **idiot #1** : also thanks for coming out, tim, i still need to get payback

 **drake like a duck** : oh crap

 **steph💜** : film that pls and ty

 **dukas** : ^

 **drake like a duck** : hate it when my own people turn me on

 **drake like a duck** : FUCK NO EW

 **drake like a duck** : *turn on me

 **steph💜** : KJANDJKNAJKNAKJ YOU’RE GOING TO JAIL FOR THAT

 **drake like a duck** : SHUT UP YOU KNOW IT WAS A TYPO

 **steph💜** : ELECTRIC CHAIR 😘

 **babs** : I hate you all 🤣

 **steph💜** : babs, bby, that emoji has aggresively heterosexual energy never use it again

 **harpy** : tw str*ight

 **dick** : can’t believe we dated, babs, smh

 **babs** : well, i was actually humoring you so…

 **babs** : tell kori i said hi and that I’m single ❤️

 **dick** : i hate you

 **dukas** : isn’t it weird how 2 ppl in this chat have dated kori

 **idiot #1** : please don’t bring that up, we don’t talk about that 

**dick** : yeah...just don’t

 **babs** : well if dick just did me this solid, it would be three…

 **dick** _has left the chat_

 **drake like a duck** _has added_ **dick** _to the chat_

 **steph💜** : you can’t escape but i fwu for trying

 **dukas** : bruce when he takes in another child soldier

_Everybody reacted with heart_


End file.
